Battle Lines (novel)
(Pocket VOY) | number = 18 | published = 1999 | format = paperback | ISBN = ISBN 0671002597 | date = 2375 }} Description :While exploring a sector of uncharted space, the U.S.S. Voyager is ambushed -- and forcibly pressed into service as part of the Edesian Fleet in their war against the enemy Gimlon. The Edesian commander claims that the Fleet is fighting only to defend his people against a merciless invader, but Captain Janeway is suspicious. War, she has learned, is seldom so simple or black and white. :With Chakotay and several other crew members held hostage, and the Starship Voyager under the control of the Edesians, Janeway has no choice but to join the campaign against the Gimlon, only to discover that the enemy has developed a new super-weapon capable of destroying entire worlds. Soon the Captain and her crew find themselves fighting a losing battle in a war they never wanted! References Characters :Azil Bolis • Briscoe • Chakotay • Rob Chen • Couls • • The Doctor • Gangle • Glavach • • Kathryn Janeway • Harry Kim • Dahlyar Lekket • Lessard • Josh Lothridge • Neelix • Tom Paris • • Seremak • Seven of Nine • • Stith-ta • • Storozuk • T'kengo • B'Elanna Torres • Townsel • Tuvok Joseph Carey • Zefram Cochrane • Adolf Hitler • Kes • James T. Kirk • Maltuvous • Li Quan • Khan Noonien Singh • Joseph Stalin • Surak • T'Ayn Ral Starships and vehicles : • Locations :Rasilian II • Rasilian system • Sortika Nebula • Tagal'sincha Nebula Badlands • Edesia Prime • France • Wolf 359 Races and cultures :Edesian • Gimlon • Human • Klingon • Talaxian • Vulcan Aakteian • Andorian • Baadalian • Borg • Cardassian • Kazon • Ocampan • Orion • Raduk • Romulan • Vidiian States and organizations :Starfleet Maquis Science and technology :antimatter • blood • cloaking device • combadge • command chair • computer • containment field • cortical stimulator • deflector array • dilithium • hypospray • impulse engine • inertial dampener • life support • medical tricorder • oxygen • padd • phaser • photon torpedo • plasma torpedo • power coupler • probe • radiation • sensor • sensor array • shields • starship • structural integrity field • stun grenade • subcutaneous transponder • subspace • subspace field • tractor beam • tricorder • turbolift • universal translator • viewscreen • warp drive Ranks and titles :captain • commander Other references :armory • bridge • captain's log • class M • cribbage • dunsel • hull breach • Kolinahr • logic • magic • Parrises squares • planet • red alert • self-destruct • shuttle bay • sickbay • slavery • soccer • suicide • tennis • Vulcan nerve pinch • war • water • weapon • yellow alert Appendices Background * Vidiian is misspelled as Vidian. * Ocampan is misspelled as Okampan. * Kolinahr is misspelled as Kholinar. * Parrises squares is misspelled as pereci squares. Images battleLines.jpg|Cover image. frontlinien1.jpg|German language edition cover image. frontlinien.jpg|German language re-issue edition cover image. voyager Battle Lines.jpg| . vOYbattlelines-ships.jpg|Starships. planetFrontlinien.jpg|Planet. voyagerBeschutzer.jpg| . Connections | prevpocket=Once Upon a Time| nextpocket=The Siege of AR-558| voyages1=VOY| adbefore1=Once Upon a Time| adafter1=Timeless }} External links * category:vOY novels